


Galway Girl

by rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: (but only a little bit) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/F, I don't know why but I always think they both have a thing for biting, Lesbian Sex, Recreational Drug Use, so ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke/pseuds/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke
Summary: AU: Annika Hansen is travelling the world and finds herself wandering through Dublin, when she meets the beautiful Katie Janeway and her brother Thomas and is instantly drawn to this gorgeous woman from County Galway.





	Galway Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Because come on, have y'all ever heard Kate's Irish accent? It's adorable. And she actually does have a house in County Galway, so this was just asking to be written.

Annika made her way down the crowded street. Even for it being rather late in the evening, there were still throngs of people milling about. But, she supposed, this _was_ the most well known street in Dublin; many of the people were probably tourists, like herself. Over the general hum of people, Annika heard the sound of a guitar floating from one of the side streets. Intrigued, she followed the sound. As she got closer, she found the source of the sound; several people huddled together outside an overflowing bar, one man perched on top of a table playing the guitar while a few others either stomped their feet or clapped their hands along with the beat. But what caught Annika’s attention was the beautiful auburn haired woman standing amongst them, black wool coat hanging open over a grey sweater, hand-rolled cigarette in one hand, glass of whiskey in the other, and a broad grin on her face. Grey eyes met Annika’s as she approached the group, fixing her with a bright smile.

“Evening.” The woman said to her, giving her a subtle once over before meeting her eyes once more, her grin making a sly twist. “Come here often?” She had a deep, husky voice that Annika found enticing.

“Not exactly,” Annika replied. “I’m actually just here visiting, I’d never been to Ireland before so I’m exploring. I was walking down the street there and heard the music. He’s very good.” Annika nodded to the man on the table, who got a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Hear that, Katie? The lass says I’m good!” He said to the woman.

“Oh stuff it, Thomas.” The woman, Katie, rolled her eyes at him. “Well, now you’ve done it, he’ll be full of himself for a week, getting a complement from such a pretty girl.”

Annika blushed.

“So, an explorer? Got a name?” Katie asked.

“Annika.”

“Well, Annika, welcome to Dublin.” She made a sweeping gesture to the city around them. “I’m Katie, this is my brother Thomas. We’re only in town visiting friends, thought we’d come down and play a while. Do you smoke, Annika?” Katie extended her cigarette to her.

“Yes, thank you.” Annika took a drag, eyes widening as she passed it back. “Is there _marijuana_ in that?” She asked in a hushed tone.

“What, you mean to tell me you’ve never had a spliff before?” Katie asked, taking a drag.

“Um, no.” Annika said, chuckling.

“I think they must just be a European thing.” Katie shook her head at Thomas, who merely shrugged.

“Must be.” She motioned to Katie’s nearly empty glass. “What are you drinking? I’ll buy you another.”

“Careful, Annika, she’ll have you flat broke with that bar tab if you’re not careful.” Thomas teased. Katie shoved him playfully.

“Oh hush, you.” She looked back to Annika, finishing the last of her drink. “He may have a point.” She chuckled, a deep rumbling sound that did funny things to Annika’s stomach. “But, you’re a guest to our fair shores, so the first round is on me.” She grinned, taking a drag of the spliff and passing it to Annika with a flirtatious wink. “Feel free to finish that, I’ll be right back.” And with that, she headed inside.

“Oh, she likes you.” Thomas said once Katie was out of earshot.

“You think so?” Annika took a drag, a shy smile on her lips.

“Definitely. I’ve not seen Katie fawn so quickly over a girl in years.” Thomas replied, absently strumming his guitar.

“She said you were visiting as well, where are you from?” Annika asked, grinding the finished spliff under her heel.

“Galway. We come down to visit friends and have a play around every now and again. I bring my guitar, Katie brings her fiddle, it’s a good time.” Thomas said. “So, where are you from, Annika?”

“I’m American, but I’ve been doing a fair bit of traveling the past several years.” She said.

“Well, we’re pleased to have met ya. If you’ve not got plans for the evening, you should stay a while, have a few drinks. We’re all friends here.” He grinned. “I think Katie would be pleased if ya did.”

“My ears are burning, Thomas you’d better be behaving.” Katie re-emerged from the bar, holding two glasses, handing one to Annika. “Hope Jamie’s alright with you?” She grinned, taking a sip.

Annika nodded, sipping her own. The liquid burned down her throat, but she had to admit that it had a pleasant flavor.

“It’s getting a bit cold out here, don’t you think? Come on, they’ve got a dart board inside. Loser buys the next round.” Katie said, looping her arm through Annika’s. Thomas hopped off the table, following them inside. The bar itself was cozy, the natural wood floors and bar giving it a warm atmosphere. They made their way through the crowd to the back, where Annika could see a dart board on the wall and a few occupied pool tables. Katie pried the darts from the board, holding them up. “Red or black?”

“Red.” Annika said. “It’s my favorite color.”

“Think it’ll bring you any luck?” Katie asked, handing her the red half. Annika smirked.

“That remains to be seen.”

“Oh, I like you.” Katie grinned back at her, shuffling around to the line on the floor. She waved a hand at the board, inclining her head. “Ladies first.”

Annika took aim, preparing to throw when suddenly she felt a warm body pressing into her back. She blushed, glancing behind her to see Katie with an innocent look on her face.

“Well, are you gonna throw or not?” She asked. “Oh, I’m sorry, am I distracting you?”

“Of course not.” Annika took a deep breath to try to settle herself, taking aim once again. Just as she was preparing to release her dart, a hand snaked around her middle. Her dart hit the wall next to the board with a resounding thunk.

“Oh, now that’s a shame.” Katie said, coming around in front of her. She smirked at Annika, quickly raising her arm and releasing a dart that embedded itself firmly in the middle of the board. Katie took a long sip from her glass, licking the residual alcohol from her lips. “Your turn, darlin.”

The following hours were spent in a similar manner. Two games of darts, three games of pool, and four more glasses of whiskey later, and Annika couldn’t much bring herself to care that she’d lost every single game. By this point in the night, everybody in the bar was pretty well plastered. The jukebox was blaring Van Morrison, Katie was up on the bar singing along, and everyone else was singing with her like an impromptu concert. Thomas had a lovely brunette on his arm, twirling around to the music.

The song ended, Katie bowing dramatically to her audience and taking Annika’s offered hands as she clambered down off the bar as the next song began. Annika pulled her tight, nuzzling into her neck and placing a sweet kiss under her ear.

“Dance with me?” Annika asked, looking down into her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and the singing, her lips turned up in a smile.

“Of course.” She placed one of Annika’s hands on her waist, and her hand on Annika’s shoulder, lifting their other hands as she let Annika lead her in a lively dance around the room that everyone else had already begun. They were smiling and laughing and twirling around, they passed Thomas and his partner, trading off before coming back together again. The room was roaring with laughter and good spirits and Annika couldn’t remember the last time she’d had this much fun. She looked down at Katie and suddenly they’d stopped moving and Katie’s lips were on hers and Katie’s fingers were tangled in her hair, pulling her closer and it was like they were the only two people in the room. Several long moments passed where all Annika was aware of was how good Katie felt pressed against her, how soft her lips were, how her tongue tasted like whiskey as it slid into her mouth, the way her whole body seemed to vibrate with the low moan coming from Katie’s mouth.

Someone nearby hooted, several people whistling, bringing them back into the moment. They pulled apart, both panting slightly from lack of oxygen, their foreheads resting together as they just stared at one another, broad grins on their faces.

“Last call!”

They sprung apart, looking over to the man behind the bar before looking back at each other. They couldn’t be certain who started it, but then they were both laughing, coming back together.

“Care to continue the party back at ours?” Katie asked, twining their fingers together and motioning towards the door where she could see Thomas and his brunette friend lingering. Annika nodded, squeezing her hand. Katie grinned, giving her a chaste peck on the lips. “Good. Come on.”

They followed the flow of people out the door, catching up with Thomas outside.

“Annika! You coming back to the flat with us?” Thomas slurred, staggering slightly.

“It would appear so.” Annika said, pulling her coat tight around her to ward off the cold night air.

“Fantastic! Annika, this is my girlfriend, Bridget. Annika here is an explorer from America, who has graced our fair shores with her presence.” He said loudly, holding onto Bridget for support. Bridget, it seemed, was used to this sort of behavior, simply smiling at him and rolling her eyes before looking back at Annika.

“Nice to meet you. Sorry about him.” She shook her head with a chuckle.

_“He_ was not the one up on the bar singing _Brown Eyed Girl_. Incorrectly.” She looked pointedly at Katie, who had been struggling with the buttons on her coat, but looked up at her indignantly, her eyebrows scrunching adorably.

“But darlin, your eyes are blue, how could Van have known?” She asked like that was the only explanation needed. They all busted out laughing and began to walk towards what Annika assumed was where they were staying; her arm slung over Katie’s shoulders, holding her close as they walked, Katie’s arm round her waist, hand tucked into the pocket of Annika’s coat. Annika couldn’t help but smile at how well they seemed to fit together.

They walked for probably ten or so minutes in the cold, sobering air before stopping in front of an old brick apartment building, Bridget fishing around in her pockets for the keys. They made their way up to the third floor and into a moderately sized flat, Bridget hanging her keys on a hook by the door.

“Make yourself at home.” She said warmly as they hung up their coats, leaving their shoes by the door. “I could put on some tea, or I’ve got a few bottles of wine?”

Katie grinned, making her way to the kitchen.

“Well, I know what she’ll be after.” Thomas said, chuckling. She came back a few moments later with a bottle of red and two glasses, hooking her arm through Annika’s and throwing a glance over her shoulder as she led her away.

“We’ll be in the guest room, goodnight!” She called behind them.

“Nice knowing ya, Annika!” Thomas laughed, Bridget smacking him on the arm. “Ow! What? She’ll be lucky if she makes it to mornin!”

Beside her, Annika could see Katie roll her eyes dramatically as she shut the door behind them.

“What was he talking about?” Annika asked, taking the glass Katie offered.  

“Oh don’t mind him, he’s just a pesky younger brother sometimes. Thinks he’s _real_ funny.” Katie chuckled, pouring them each a glass.

They sat down cross legged on the bed, Katie flicking on the bedside lamp and the small radio next to it. The small room was cozy, with a window looking out onto the street below.

“So, tell me about yourself, Annika.” Katie said, leaning back against the wall behind the headboard, taking a sip of wine.

“Well, as I said, I’m traveling.” Annika took a sip, the pleasant flavor lingering on her tongue. “Originally I’m from New York. My parents died five years ago, and I’ve been traveling the world ever since.” She took another sip, glancing down and beginning to fidget with a loose thread on the quilt that covered the bed. She nearly startled when one of Katie’s hands was suddenly covering her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at Katie then, seeing a sympathetic look, but none of the pity she’d come to expect.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Katie said softly. “So, why travel the world?”

“I’m not entirely sure. After they were gone, there just didn’t seem to be any point in hanging around, so I’ve just been wandering the world, looking for… well, I don’t really know.” Annika shrugged.

“Maybe you were looking for somewhere that felt worth sticking around a while?” Katie suggested. “Someplace you might miss once you’d left.”

“Perhaps.”

They sat in silence for a while, steadily making their way through the bottle of wine as they listened to the radio. It was a pleasant sort of silence, though. Eventually, they reached the end of the bottle, Katie chuckling as she held it up, staring at it.

“Well, that’s all she wrote, folks.” She said, setting it and their glasses on the bedside table. She looked back to Annika, a warm smile on her face. “It’s late, you’re welcome to stay here.”

“Thank you, I believe I will.” Annika replied, slowly moving up to join Katie at the head of the bed.

“We should probably turn in.” Katie said softly.

“Probably.” Annika knelt in front of her.

“You must be exhausted from all your traveling.” Katie said, leaning towards her.

“Completely exhausted.” Annika leaned in, mere inches between them.

“Then I suppose it’s a good thing we’re already in bed.” Katie brought a hand up, caressing her cheek.

“How fortunate.” Annika grinned, leaning to hover over her as Katie lay down on the pillows.

“Though I can say I’m a little disappointed.” Katie shifted her legs, allowing Annika to settle between them.

“And why’s that, Katie?” Annika asked.

“Well, I’ve got a gorgeous woman in my bed. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping tonight would end with us both naked.” Katie pouted adorably.

“Curse your rotten luck.” Annika grinned, holding her gaze for a moment longer before finally closing the distance between them, molding her lips to Katie’s.

Katie let out a long sigh, twisting her fingers in Annika’s hair as they deepened the kiss. Annika threaded their fingers together, pressing Katie’s hand into the bed near her head as she pressed her body fully into her. Their lips pressed and pulled at each other, the occasional slip of teeth making them gasp, mouths opening to make room for the sensuous slide of a tongue as their hips sought purchase on clothed thighs. When they both desperately needed air, Annika kissed her way to Katie’s neck, lips and tongue and the occasional scrape of teeth along her soft skin eliciting ever louder moans from Katie. She slipped her fingers from Annika’s hair, blindly reaching out towards the bedside table, making Annika chuckle in bewilderment.

“What are you doing?” Annika asked, nuzzling her neck.

_“Radio.”_ Katie replied in a gasp. “Turning up the radio. I can get rather vocal, I’d rather drown it out if anyone else is still awake.” Her fingers found the knob, twisting it. The room filled with music that neither had noticed for some time. After a moment, Katie stilled, then began to laugh. Confused, Annika pulled back to look at her before she realized what was so funny.

_“_ _All night_  
_She wants the young American_  
 _Young American, young American_  
 _She wants the young American_  
 _All right_  
 _She wants the young American”_

Annika started laughing, too, her head falling to rest on Katie’s chest. Once they’d both calmed down enough to catch their breath, Annika raised her head to look at Katie’s tear streaked smiling face, running her thumb gently across her cheek.

“I’ll admit, that _was_ rather perfect timing.” Annika chuckled. “Now, I believe we were in the middle of something?”

Annika kissed her softly, trailing a hand down her side and slipping her fingers under the hem of Katie’s sweater. She slid her fingers up along impossibly soft skin to cup one of Katie’s breasts over her bra, making her moan into Annika’s mouth.

Annika kneaded the soft flesh, flicking her thumb under the fabric to tease the nipple, making Katie groan. Abruptly, Annika sat up, both hands reaching for the hem of Katie’s sweater, tugging it up over her head and tossing it behind her; Katie reaching around to unclasp her bra. Annika whipped her own shirt over her head before capturing Katie’s lips once more, quickly kissing her way down to her chest to capture a nipple between her lips. Katie’s fingers wove through her hair, holding Annika tight to her. While her lips and tongue teased Katie’s nipple, Annika’s lithe fingers skipped down over a taut stomach to the fastenings of Katie’s pants, making quick work of them and sliding her hand under silk panties to glide through soaked folds. At the first touch of her fingers to the sensitive flesh, they both groaned, Katie beginning to writhe beneath the teasing touch.

“Annika-” Katie gasped, pressing her center into her hand, “Darling, please.”

Annika grinned, kissing her way back up to just beneath Katie’s ear, letting her tongue trace it lazily as she circled Katie’s entrance with the tip of her finger.

“I think I like hearing you beg.” Annika whispered, just barely sliding her finger in before removing it. “Ask me nicely.”

_“Devil woman.”_ Katie whined. “Please Annika, I need you inside me. I wanna come for you, and spend all night making you come for me, please, Annika-”

The rest of her plea was cut short by a loud groan as Annika slid two fingers into her tight, wet heat. She began thrusting as much as she could within the confines of Katie’s pants, sliding the heel of her hand against her clit with each movement; loving how her breath would hitch as she sucked and bit down on Katie’s neck, littering the freckled skin with bruises and teeth marks. After a few minutes, Katie’s moans increased in pitch, the walls around Annika’s fingers beginning to flutter as Katie’s fingers scrambled to find purchase on Annika’s back. Annika hissed as she felt the nails drag down her skin, picking up her pace, looking up at Katie’s face as her eyes suddenly shot open, a shout escaping her lips as she came hard on Annika’s fingers.

“Oh my god,” Katie gasped, eyes falling closed as her breathing evened out, “and we’re not even naked, how did you…?” She trailed off, mind still reeling from her orgasm. Annika found it utterly adorable, chuckling as she placed sweet kisses along Katie’s neck, gently removing her fingers and subsequently her hand from Katie’s pants.

“I love the sounds you make,” Annika whispered into her ear, “so sexy.” A shiver went through Katie’s petite frame, a low growl escaping her lips.

“I think we’re both still wearing far too many clothes.” Katie said, fingers deftly unhooking Annika’s bra before going straight to the fastenings on her pants. Annika sat back, tossing the bra aside. A few moments of frantic movement later and they were both completely naked, Katie having flipped them over at some point and now trying to see just how many different sounds she could elicit from those full lips.

Katie licked, kissed, and playfully nipped her way down Annika’s torso, pausing to suckle at the most perfect breasts she had ever seen, the keening sounds coming from Annika only inflaming her lust, driving her on. When she’d lowered herself between toned thighs, Annika’s glistening pink center on full display, she couldn’t help but leave a bite on the inside of those smooth thighs, making Annika gasp. Katie sat back to look at her work, feeling a primitive sense of satisfaction at having marked this beautiful woman.

“You know, I quite like the look of my teeth on your skin.” She lightly ran her tongue along the indents of the mark, already starting to bruise. Above her, she heard Annika moan at the action, fingers coming to twist in her hair. “I think you like it too. Would you like some more, darling?”

Annika whimpered, fingers tightening in Katie’s hair. Katie shifted, placing a sweet kiss on one of Annika’s hipbones.

“How about one right here?” She lightly scraped her teeth over the bone, making Annika shiver with anticipation.

“Please.” Annika gasped. A moment later she felt teeth biting into her skin, just hard enough to mark; lips followed, and tongue, and just a bit of suction. Annika moaned, the slight pain sending waves of arousal straight to her groin. Katie lifted her head, satisfied with her task.

“Beautiful.” Katie said absently. She knew Annika must be desperate by now, so she began kissing her way back to the apex of Annika’s thighs, wrapping her arms up under her thighs. With no preamble, Katie dipped her tongue through slick folds, sliding it up to nudge at Annika’s clit. The sound that came from Annika was somewhere between a moan and a scream that abruptly cut off shortly after it started. Katie glanced up to see Annika with her eyes slammed shut and a hand clamped down across her mouth.

Katie grinned, licking and sucking at her clit, loving the muffled whines and cries she heard above her as Annika’s hips writhed. She shifted slightly, bringing her hand around to slide two fingers effortlessly into Annika’s tight heat, curling them and adjusting her angle until she heard Annika groan. Thrusting against that spot and relentlessly circling her clit with her tongue, Katie reveled in the escalating moans and cries above her until Annika let out one final whine, her body going stiff and then falling limp. Katie placed one last kiss to her clit as she removed her fingers, crawling up to lay beside her. Annika’s chest was flushed and heaving, her eyes closed and lips parted as she regained control of her breathing. Katie chuckled as Annika blindly reached out a hand towards her, slipping under her arm and curling up against her, Katie felt that hand fall to her waist, pulling her closer. Katie nuzzled her nose into Annika’s neck, placing soft kisses on her skin. Eventually, Annika spoke, her voice rough.

“You are very good at that.” She said, making Katie laugh.

“Thank you darling. We aim to please.” She joked, absently running her fingers along Annika’s smooth stomach. “And you do make such lovely sounds.”

She felt Annika shiver beneath her.

“Has anyone ever told you that your voice is the auditory embodiment of sex?” Annika asked. Katie just laughed, propping herself up on her elbow to look at Annika.

Katie brought her hand up, taking Annika’s chin between her thumb and forefinger, guiding her lips up for a gentle kiss. They both sighed, just enjoying the moment before Katie pulled back, playfully kissing the tip of her nose and grinning.

“So,” Katie said, “is this the part where we cuddle? You seem like a cuddler.”

Annika laughed, pulling Katie down so she rested on her chest, her hand curling possessively around her hip.

“I do enjoy cuddling, thank you.” Annika said, kissing her forehead.

They settled into a comfortable silence, their even breathing nearly lulling Annika to sleep before Katie spoke.

“Where will you go after this?” Katie asked quietly.

“I don’t know. Hadn’t thought that far ahead.” Annika answered. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“Well,” Katie began, fingers tracing nonsense patterns on Annika’s skin, “you might want to stay in Dublin a while longer, if you’d like a proper tour we’d be happy to show you around.”

“I think I’d enjoy that.” Annika said. “What then?”

“You know, County Galway is rather beautiful this time of year. We’d be happy to accommodate you if you were so inclined.” Katie said softly. Annika lightly squeezed her hip.

“That sounds perfect.”

 

**Epilogue**

 

Annika ended up staying with Katie and Thomas at Bridget’s flat for three more days, getting shown all the sights and places of note around Dublin before they decided to take her home with them. Even though it was early, Annika knew she’d found something special here. Thomas already treated her like another sister, and Katie was absolutely smitten. So, it seemed perfectly normal that they should bring her home to meet their mother.

The drive to their home from Dublin was beautiful, Katie pointing out various landmarks along the way, Thomas singing along to every song that came on the radio. It was all so perfectly domestic, Annika could hardly believe she’d only met them a few days ago. When they finally pulled up the drive to their farm house, they were met by two large dogs, who made quick work of making their approval at their guest known.

“Down, boys, down!” Katie laughed, trying to calm the dogs. “Sorry, I should’ve warned you about them.”

“It’s fine, really.” Annika said, smiling as she pet them. “I love dogs. What are their names?”

“This is Tiberius, he’s a Red Setter; and this is Luc, a Wolfhound.” Katie said, finally getting them to settle.

“They’re adorable.” Annika laughed, patting their heads.

“Hey Katie, help me with these bags.” Thomas called from the back of the car.

“I’ll be right back, darling.” She gave Annika a chaste peck on the lips and went to grab some of the bags, heading towards the house, followed by Thomas. Just as she reached the door, it opened, revealing an older woman bearing a striking resemblance to Katie.

“I wondered when you’d be getting back, how was Bridget?” The woman asked Katie as she approached.

“Bridget was fine, mother. Actually, there’s something I wanted to-” Katie started, but was abruptly cut off when her mother rushed forward, gripping her chin and tilting her head to the side, staring open mouthed at several bruises on her neck.

“Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway, what in god’s name happened to you?” She asked. Thomas snorted.

“You should see the other guy.” He muttered. Katie jerked her head free, throwing him a scathing glare. He had the good grace to back away slowly as Katie turned back to her mother.

“I’m fine. Mother, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.” She turned to where Annika was still standing by the car with the dogs. Annika glanced up, catching Katie’s eye and she motioned for her to join them. Katie took her hand, lacing their fingers together. “Mother, this is Annika Hansen. Annika, this is my mother, Gretchen Janeway.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, Mrs. Janeway. You have a lovely home.” Annika extended her hand towards Gretchen, who eyed it speculatively. She glanced between the two of them, seemingly deep in thought. Her eyes lingered on Katie’s for a few moments, a silent exchange happening and Annika nervously dropped her extended hand.

“Well, at least now I know what happened to your neck.” Gretchen said, looking at Annika, who blushed profusely.

“Mother!” Katie hissed. Finally, Gretchen cracked a smile, pulling Annika into a warm hug.

“Oh, come on, let an old woman have her fun.” Gretchen laughed, releasing Annika, who looked at Katie.

“I think I see where Thomas gets his sense of humor.” She said, making them all laugh.

“She’ll fit in just fine.” Gretchen said, nodding in approval. “You know, you’re the first one she’s brought home in, oh how long has it been?” Katie groaned, covering her face with her hand.

“Mother, please.” Katie begged.

“Eight years.” Thomas supplied from behind them. Katie glared at him again, but this time he only grinned. Annika chuckled at the exchange.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Gretchen asked seriously.

_“Mother!”_

“Welcome to the family,” Thomas said, ruffling Annika’s hair, “it only gets crazier from here. Good luck.”

“Please don’t run away screaming.” Katie pleaded, a sardonic smile on her face as she squeezed Annika’s hand. “I swear it’s not always this absurd.”

Annika laughed, squeezing her hand back.

“I think it’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to work in some form of the classic "Would you like to stay for dinner?" "Would you like to stay forever?" line and that is literally the only reason for the epilogue. 
> 
> And I really wanted to make a comment about the hickeys, because of reasons.


End file.
